Until I see you again
by Broken White
Summary: "Kamu akan menunggu kami kan, rumput laut?" / Kata-kata Alice itu terngiang di telinganya. Berkali-kali. Dan ia tahu ia lebih pnya kesempatan dibanding gadis pirang di hadapannya.
1. Chapter 1

_Orang-orang datang dan pergi._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Until I See You Again_

 _Chapter 1_

Pandora Hearts fanfiction.

Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki.

This story is mine.

* * *

.

.

 _"Hey, Alice. Kamu sadar tidak?"_

Di kota Leveiyu ini begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Kedamaian dan perang yang berulang. Kebahagiaan dan penderitaan yang lalu lalang. Waktu yang terus berjalan. Orang-rang yang datang dan pergi. Ya— segala hal selalu berubah. Kehidupan ini dinamis dan tak akan diam beku.

 _"Apa?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada polosnya yang tak pernah berubah. Alice yang polos. Alice yang menyebalkan. Alice yang berisik, suka makan dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang._

Begitu juga dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak lagi menggunakan jas hitamnya— tidak sekarang maksudnya. Ia kini sedang menggunakan kemeja putih— yang dulu amat ia benci— dan celana hitam panjang.

Ia sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil memegang setumpuk dokumen. Semenjak keluarga Nightray runtuh, kini semua beban dibebankan padanya. Ia harus mengurus segala macam surat dan itu amat sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi tugasnya sebagai Baskerville.

 _"Kalau kamu sendiri, aku dan Oz tidak ada, kamu akan melakukan apa?"_

Ia menghela nafas pelan saat ia memasuki suatu cafe dan berjalan menuju sudutnya dan duduk di meja paling pojok. Kemudian, ia meletakkan kertas-kertasnya.

Seorang pelayan memanggilnya dan menyodorkan buku menu. Ia melihat-lihatnya sejenak lalu menunjuk beberapa menu.

" _Double cream cake_ , daging panggang, salad dan teh? Juga beberapa permen?" tanya pelayan itu heran melihat kombinasi yang tidak wajar itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia pun mulai menekuni dokumennya. Menganalisa pengeluaran, pemasukan juga keuntungan dan sebagainya. Dan untuk semua aset nightray, tambahnya penuh penekanan. Kadang Vincent membantunya, walau Vincent jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baskerville. Well, itu wajar. Karena mereka sepakat mengatakan bahwa Vincent sudah meninggal.

"Gilbert?"

Terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sebuah suara yang lembut. Gilbert segera berpaling melihatnya.

"Ada?" tanya Gilbert sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Ada dengan gaun kuning pucatnya. "Aku ikut duduk, ya."

"Mengerjakan tugas." kata Gilbert sambil menghela nafas.

"Tumben di sini." kata Ada sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana." kata Gil sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akhir-akhir ini selalu banyak kerjaan. Kamu juga, kan?"

Ada kembali tertawa, lalu mengangkat sebuah tas berisi tumpukan dokumen, juga. "Aku tak tahu selama ini kerjaan ayah dan paman Oscar sesulit ini. Ini banyak sekali."

Gil terdiam mendengar dua nama yang disebut tadi.

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda." kata seorang pelayan mendadak, memecah lamunan Gilbert.

Dan Gilbert buru-buru memberi ruang di mejanya, sementara Ada menonton tiap gerakannya dengan cermat. Kemudian, ia meminta buku menu kepada si pelayan.

"Kamu bercanda." kata Ada sambil menatap makanan Gilbert dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Dan aku bahkan tak menyangka Gil suka cake dan— oh, apa ini— permen? Seperti Break saja."

Gilbert hanya tersenyum kecil saat Ada menyadari mengapa Gilbert membelinya.

"Dan daging itu— Alice?" tanya Ada perlahan.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk.

"Salad itu pasti pilihanmu." kata Ada antusias. "Dan teh itu—"

"Teh yang kita minum di tea partynya Oz." kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Kakak." tambah Eida pelan. Terlihat sedikit guratan kesedihan saat Eida mengatakannya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Pesanlah sesuatu." kata Gilbert pada akhirnya.

Eida hanya mengangguk dan memanggilkan pelayan. Dan ia memesan persis apa yang Gilbert makan.

"Oke." kata Gilbert terheran-heran saat pesanan itu benar-benar datang. "Kamu tak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

Ada hanya tertawa. "Tak seperti Alice?"

 _"Entahlah, rumput laut. Memangnya kau akan mati? Kau tidak akan mati kan?" tanya Alice penuh penekanan._

 _"Aku... Tidak tahu..."_

Gilbert tertawa. "Kamu tahu dari mana sih?"

"Kakak yang bercerita." kata Ada singkat.

 _"Kau akan balik! Aku akan kembali. Kita bertiga akan bersama-sama lagi." kata Alice berkobar-kobar._

 _"Kalau tidak?"_

Mendadak setetes air mata mulai menetes dari mata gadis pirang itu. Lalu dua, lalu tiga, dan ia mulai menangis.

Gilbert langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menawarkannya pada Ada, yang langsung menerima dan memakainya.

"Kakak... Kakak... Aku kangen kakak..." sahut Ada diantara tangisannya. "Vincent juga..."

Mendadak rahang Gilbert mengeras. "Vincent sudah meninggal, Ada." kata Gilbert kaku. Ia tak pandai berbohong, dari dulu.

Ada kembali menangis, lalu menatap Gilbert lurus ke matanya. "Ia belum meninggal kan sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan.

Gilbert tidak menjawab. Ia tak akan menjawab. Dan ia coba mengalihkan topik, "Dan Oz..."

 _"Kita akan, semoga. Nah, rumput laut, memangnya kamu tak akan menunggu kami kalau kami hilang?"_

 _"Aku tentu akan menunggu kalau bisa, kelinci." kata Gil sambil mendengus_

 _"Kau sendiri tahu jawabannya!" kata Alice sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gil._

 _Gil terdiam. "Tapi, aku tak tahu apa rasanya."_

 _"Well, kamu bisa melakukan banyak hal." kata Alice. "Makan daging, masak, kerja–"_

 _"Aku tak bisa membayangkan sebanyak apa kerjaanku jika ini benar-benar berakhir." potong Gilbert frustasi menyadari kenyataan yang Alice katakan._

 _"Jadi, kamu akan menunggu, kan?" tanya Alice dengan mata berbinar-binarnya. "Nanti kamu masakin kami sebagai sambutan selamat datang."_

 _Gilbert mendadak tertawa, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Alice dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kamu benar di saat begini."_

 _Alice ikut tertawa. "Yuk, lanjutin cari Oz."_

 _Dan Gilbert mengangguk._

Ya. Ia berjanji.

 _"Kita akan bertemu lagi." ucap Oz sambil tersenyum lebar._

Ya, mereka berjanji.

Lalu, ia menatap Ada dengan lembut. "...Oz akan kembali, bersama Alice. Ia sudah berjanji. Jadi, tenanglah."

Ada mulai terisak lagi. "Tapi, berapa lama? Aku semakin menua. Usiaku tak sepanjang kamu, Gil. Kamu masih bisa menunggu karena kamu seorang Baskerville. Sementara aku?" sahut Ada bertubi-tubi.

Dan hal itu sukses menusuk Gilbert. Ada benar. Gil memiliki kesempatan. Ia tahu dan ia harus mensyukuri itu.

 _"Kamu akan melakukannya kan, rumput laut?"_

 _Suara Alice terngiang. Senyum lebarnya. Rambut acak-acakannya. Dan harapan di matanya yang saat itu bersinar-sinar penuh harap._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued._

* * *

PandoraHearts tamat dan aku sedih :(

Thanks for all readers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kita yang ditinggalkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Until i see you again_

 _Chapter 2_

Pandora Hearts fanfiction.

Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki.

This story is mine.

* * *

.

.

"Rumput laut!"

Terdengar suara Alice berteriak memanggil dirinya, membuat Gilbert sontak memalingkan wajahnya yang kini dihiasi kerutan tanda tidak terima.

"Ada apa, kelinci bodoh?" sahut Gilbert masam sambil mencoba memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin pada gadis yang tengah mendekatinya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tapi tampaknya Alice bahkan tidak mendengar sahutan sinisnya. Gadis itu masih tetap berlari mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang rasanya terlalu cerah. "Ada daging! Ayo kita beli daging!" pekiknya penuh semangat.

"Daging...?" Dahi Gilbert berkerut, tetapi mata emasnya tetap menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Alice.

Dan daging

yang sama sekali bukan daging.

Tapi mayat,

tumpukan mayat dengan busana mewah dan gemerlap yang

pemiliknya sudah wafat

Dan bau dagingnya yang terbakar

juga bau anyir dari

darah yang menggenang.

"Ukh—" Mendadak rasa mual memenuhi tenggorokan Gilbert. Reflek ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tubuhnya mendadak menegang dan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras.

 _Ini... Tragedi Sabrie?_

Takut. Mendadak ia merasakan rasa takut yang memenuhinya. Ketakutan yang mengalir begitu saja melalui tulang rusuknya, menyebar hingga menyebabkan ujung-ujung jarinya gemetaran dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mendengar tanda bahaya berdenging di telinganya, juga—

"Hi... hi... Hihi..."

Suara tawa. Tawa tersendat-sendat yang familiar. Tawa yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik. Dan datangnya dari arah punggungnya.

Ia segera berpaling ke belakang. Dan ia melihatnya. Seorang bocah kecil yang begitu ia kenal— itu adiknya. Itu Vincent.

Vincent ada di sana, berjalan sambil tertawa penuh kegilaan melalui kobaran api yang menyala-nyala dengan liar. Kaki kecilnya yang tak sengaja menginjak genangan darah menyisakan jejak merah darah di sepanjang lantai koridor yang ia lewati. Baju dan wajahnya juga entah bagaimana dilukisi dengan warna bunga mawar yang mematikan. Dan menjijikkan.

 _Kenapa Vincent ada di sini? Kenapa dia penuh darah? Apakah dia terluka?_

"Vin—"

Belum sempat ia selesai menyebut nama adik laki-lakinya itu, Vincent kecil sudah berpaling ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Tapi tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Matanya memang memandang ke arah dirinya, tapi seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang jauh dibelakangnya— seolah ia tembus pandang. Dan cara lelaki kecil itu menatap entah kemana; sepasang bola mata berbeda warna itu tampak memantulkan kengerian sekaligus keputusasaan. Air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya bercampur dengan darah yang datang entah dari mana.

"Vin...!"

Ia mencoba meraih adiknya, tetapi tangannya malah mengenai bahu seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari Vincent kecilnya.

"Gilbert,"

Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan. Suara milik orang yang berharga baginya. Suara milik tuan muda satu-satunya, sekaligus kesayangannya.

"Oz...?"

Tetapi seketika itu juga wajahnya yang tadi penuh antusias kini mendadak menjadi kaku. Rahangnya mengeras. Di hadapannya memang Oz. Tapi sekaligus bukan Oz, karena sosok di hadapannya itu tidak boleh Oz.

Karena sosok itu

penuh darah

yang mengalir melalui dahi yang terus turun hingga

membasahi tuxedo putih yang

tuan mudanya pakai di upacara kedewasaan itu.

"—Kita dihubungkan oleh sesuatu yang bukan cahaya, kan?"

Gilbert seketika mematung, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali merasakan ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke buku-buku jarinya.

"Gilbert, kau masih ingat janji kita, kan?"

Gilbert terdiam. Keringatnya mendadak mengalir, entah kenapa. Ia bisa merasakan kegugupan, walau ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, wajah Oz tampak di hadapannya dengan sepasang mata bersinar-sinar dan sebuah senyuman lebar yang tampak begitu hangat dan bahagia, "Kau akan selalu menjadi pelayanku, kan, Gil?"

.

.

.

Gilbert bisa merasakan cahaya menyilaukan membuat kelopak matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Setelah pandangannya mulai fokus, ia bisa melihat jendela kamarnya yang tampaknya semalam lupa ia tutup gordennya.

Rupanya sudah pagi. Sambil memikirkan itu, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengangkat sebelah— sekaligus satu-satunya— tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang lengket di dahinya karena keringat.

 _Mimpi...?_

Ia terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi terduduknya, hingga ia mendengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Mohon maaf telah mengganggu, Tuan Gilbert." sahut seorang pelayan setelah Gilbert mempersilahkannya masuk sambil membungkuk. "Ada tamu yang datang mencari Tuan."

"Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Gilbert, heran.

"Iya, Tuan." sahut pelayan itu dengan nada ragu. "Tadinya saya bilang kalau Tuan masih istirahat, tetapi wanita ngotot ingin bertemu Tuan. Katanya namanya Ada Vessalius."

"Ada?" ulang Gilbert tambah heran. Seingatnya, ia baru bertemu gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu— walau pertemuan itu tak bisa dibilang sebuah pertemuan yang menyenangkan. "Baik. Tolong minta dia untuk menunggu sebentar."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

Si pelayan pun kembali membungkuk, lalu keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tuannya. Gilbert terus memandangi pria itu hingga sosoknya benar-benar lenyap, lalu tertawa kecil.

 _Pelayan dilayani pelayan?_

Gilbert tak suka fakta itu. Ia tak suka dilayani; ia suka _melayani_. Sayangnya hidupnya kini sudah tak semudah dulu. Kini ia sudah menjadi seorang pria yang sibuk, bukan lagi lelaki muda yang menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktunya untuk organisasi Pandora. Ia punya pekerjaan tetap yang konstan, melelahkan dan seolah tanpa ujung. Walau aset Nightray yang sekarang bisa dibilang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding masa jayanya dulu, tetap saja pekerjaan ini tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Juga hutang-hutang yang harus dibayarkannya. Ya ampun, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ternyata kerugiannya bisa sampai separah ini. Makanya waktu itu ayahnya mau saja digoda oleh Isla Yura dengan iming-iming uang.

Ditambah lagi, sekarang tangannya hanya tinggal satu. Memang dulu ia sempat sesumbar bahwa hal itu bukan apa-apa, tapi acap kali ia kesulitan dalam melakukan segala sesuatunya sehingga ia mulai sadar bahwa ini apa-apa. Mencuci baju, misalnya. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk melakukannya dengan satu tangan, tapi tak satu helai pun yang berhasil dicucinya. Jadi, ia mempekerjakan beberapa pembantu sekalian untuk mengurusi rumah-rumah milik Nightray yang kini kosong melompong.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan serumit dan semelelahkan apa mengurus bisnis dan kekayaan keluarga Vessalius.

Seketika, ia teringat Ada yang tengah menunggunya. Lalu dengan segera, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

...

"Maaf, jadi membuatmu menunggu." ucap Gilbert seraya berjalan ke arah meja tamu dimana Ada tengah duduk dengan sabar di salah satu sofanya sambil menatap ke arah sebuah sofa yang ada di kirinya dengan tatapan lurus.

Ada yang terkejut karena mendadak dipanggil langsung memalingkan wajah kagetnya ke arah Gilbert. "Ah... Iya, tidak apa-apa."

Gilbert menatap wajah terkejut Ada, lalu melirik ke arah yang tadi dipandangi Ada. Ternyata Ada bukan memandangi bangku kosong, ia menatap ke belakangnya dimana terdapat sebuah lukisan yang menggantung di dinding di situ. Lukisan yang menggambarkan semua anggota keluarga Nightray.

"Hei, Gil..." kata Ada yang sadar akan arah pandangan Gilbert. "Kau tahu tidak kalau Elliot suka kucing?"

Ada kepahitan dalam nada suaranya yang tampaknya tidak disadari lawan bicaranya, karena Gilbert yang mendengar nama hewan terkutuk itu seketika langsung merasa merinding. "Ini bercanda atau serius, Nona Ada?"

Ada mendadak tertawa kecil. "Aku serius."

Gilbert yang mendengar jawaban tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu duduk di sofa di hadapan Ada. "Tidak," sahutnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. "Elliot tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu," Ia terdiam sejenak, "Ah, tapi kalau tak salah Elliot pernah menanyakan sesuatu soal hewan peliharaan, sih."

Ada kembali tertawa kecil. "Jangan-jangan Elliot sebenarnya pemalu, ya."

"Mungkin," kata Gilbert, mendadak sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan adiknya yang satu itu. Rasanya kalau mereka bertemu pun, Elliot pasti membentak atau menyerangnya karena tak terima hubungan antara Gilbert dengan keluarga Vessalius. Kemudian, wajahnya mendadak menjadi muram mengingat perkataan Ada yang sebelumnya. "Ah, tapi lebih baik seperti itu, sih. Aku nggak bakal mau masuk rumah ini kalau mansion ini juga jadi kandang kucing." Ia menambahkan tawa hambar pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Gil benar-benar benci kucing, ya..." Ada kembali tertawa.

Gilbert memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Omong-omong, tumben Nona Ada kesini. Ada masalah apa?" Kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Oh, iya, mau minum apa?"

Ada menggeleng sopan, tetapi Gilbert sudah melesat duluan ke arah dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gilbert kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisi sepiring kue, teh dan balok gula yang diangkatnya dengan satu tangan.

"Terima kasih," kata Ada sambil meraih cangkir tehnya begitu dipersilahkan sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, ia berpaling menatap wajah Gilbert dan senyumannya berubah menjadi lebih lembut, "Gil benar-benar tidak berubah, ya."

Mendadak wajah Gilbert memerah melihat senyuman Ada yang memurutnya terlihat sangat manis. Ia pun langsung memalingkan wajah malunya ke samping dengan cepat. Walau ia sudah patah hati, walau ia sudah menyerah dan tahu kalau ia memang harus menyerah, walau ia sudah melihat sebesar apa perasaan Eida pada Vincent, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan sepenuhnya perasaannya pada Ada.

Eida tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat wajah malu-malu Gilbert yang amat ia kenal. _Benar-benar tidak berubah, ya..._ batinnya.

"Ja... Jadi, ada apa, Nona Ada?" Gilbert mencoba bertanya dengan gugup.

Seketika senyuman lenyap dari wajah Ada. Matanya mendadak menunjukkan pandangan muram yang diarahkannya pada cangkir teh yang masih digenggamnya. "Beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi..." katanya lirih.

"Mimpi?"

Gilbert lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga akhir-akhir ini selalu bermimpi. Yah, walau sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, sih...

"Iya, tadi malam juga mimpi... Buruk..."

Mata Gilbert kini ikut-ikutan melebar. Kebetulan sekali juga, ia juga baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Merasa tertarik, Gilbert mencondongkan badannya yang tadi terduduk tegak di atas kursi.

"Da... Dan... Ka... Kakak ada di sana. Berlumuran darah... La... Lalu... Kakak berubah menjadi boneka kelinci hitam. Dan memelukku... Dan... Dan... Aku... Aku..."

Mendadak Ada mulai menangis, membuat Gilbert seketika terkejut. Ia dengan segera menawarkan sapu tangan yang memang selalu ada di sakunya, yang diterima begitu saja oleh Ada.

"...Lalu... Ada Alice sepintas...Dan... Dan... Ada Vincent... Vincent ada... Vincent nyata... Ta... Tapi ia begitu kecil... Sendirian, ketakutan dan putus asa... Ia ada di sana... Berlari... Berlari tanpa tujuan pasti sambil menangis... Kemudian... Kemudian... Ia menyebut namamu, Gil."

Seketika tangan Gilbert yang terulur padanya menjadi kaku. Perlahan Gilbert mencoba menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya yang kini berurai air mata.

Ada masih menangis, tapi matanya manatap lurus ke dalam mata Gilbert dengan penuh keteguhan. Dan tanda tanya— seolah meminta penjelasan. Tetapi, penjelasan apa? Apa yang bisa ia jelaskan?

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya. "Ada, aku—"

"Nona Ada, Tuan Nightray, maaf mengganggu."

Mendadak terdengar sebuah suara lirih penuh keraguan dari arah pintu masuk. Keduanya langsung berpaling secara serempak. Ternyata, seorang lelaki tua yang tidak dikenal Gilbert yang memanggil mereka. Wajah pria itu tampak terkejut begitu melihat tampang Ada yang kusut dan berlinang air mata. _Siapa...?_

"N.. No... Nona Ada, mohon maaf sekali lagi telah mengganggu," Pria itu berkata lebih gugup lagi begitu menyadari suasana muram yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut. "S... Saya hanya mau mengingatkan kalau jam sembilan masih ada pertemuan dengan Nona Rainsworth. D... Dan se... Sekarang sudah jam..." Pria tua itu melirik ke arah jam yang ada di samping sofa yang diduduki Gilbert.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Eida yang juga telah melihat jam itu sambil mengusap air matanya. Lalu sambil mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ia berkata, "Tolong tunggu tiga menit lagi di kereta, ya."

Pria tua itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sambil membungkuk, lalu dengan segera melesat dari sana.

"Nah, Gil, aku pamit dulu, ya." kata Ada sambil mencoba mengulaskan sebuah senyum. "Aku harus segera pergi."

Gilbert terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Ada yang bangkit dari sofanya. "Mau bertemu Nona Sharon?"

Ada mengangguk. "Ya, perusahaan pangan milik Vessalius mau melakukan Merger dengan perusahaan milik Rainsworth. Kau tahu, perusahaan itu sudah lama kacau. Walau sekarang keuntungannya sudah lebih membaik dibanding sewaktu aku pertama kali memegangnya." Ia menghela nafas, sambil kembali mengelap sudut matanya. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku benci pekerjaan ini."

Gilbert tidak yakin apakah ia harus tertawa atau tidak, jadi ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

Ada lagi-lagi tertawa, tetapi kemudian kembali terdiam. Ia tampak ragu sesaat sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Gilbert yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Sesekali tolong kunjungilah Nona Sharon dan Liam. Mereka bilang kau sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya."

Mata Gilbert seketika melebar mendengar kalimat Ada. Ia kembali mematung entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu.

Ada mengangguk dan kembali mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya sambil lagi-lagi mencoba membuat sebuah senyuman. Gilbert menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke depan yang ditolak halus oleh Ada, tetapi lagi-lagi dengan gugup Gilbert memaksa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya, Gil." sahut Ada sambil menatapnya sayu padanya saat ia berjalan memasuki kereta kuda.

Gilbert tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap gadis itu lenyap di balik pintu. Ia masih terus memandangi wajah lelah gadis itu bahkan saat kereta kuda itu mulai bergerak, melewati gerbang, makin menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi

"...Hati-hati di jalan, Nona Ada..." kata Gilbert pelan walau kini sudah terlambat untuk mengucapkannya karena yang disalaminya sudah tidak bisa mendengarkannya.

Lalu, ia berbalik dan kembali memasuki _mansion_. Mendadak ia teringat bahwa ia masih harus merapikan piring-piring serta cangkir bekas kue dan teh yang tadi ia suguhi untuk Ada, jadi ia berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ia tengah merapikan cangkir-cangkir itu saat matanya tertuju pada balok-balok gula yang masih utuh di wadahnya. Dulu, pasti gula-gula itu akan habis tanpa sisa dari wadahnya apabila Break melihatnya.

 _Break_ , ulang Gilbert dalam hati.

Ia kembali terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangkat nampan itu dan pergi ke dapur, tanpa menyadari bahwa wadah balok-balok gula itu masih tertinggal di atas meja.

.

.

 _To be continued._

* * *

Thanks for all readers.


End file.
